


And the Birds of All Your Teacups Sing [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaye surrenders to destiny.  It just takes her a while.  A <em>long</em> while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Birds of All Your Teacups Sing [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Contains brief strobing light effects

**Title:** And the Birds of All Your Teacups Sing  
 **Song/Artist:** "Brave," The Innocence Mission  
 **Length:** 3:51

  


**[Download as a .mov file at MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/?qhyn3tl5ey82dff) (45 MB)**


End file.
